Carriers and methods of contacting a semiconductor chip to a carrier are known. The known carriers are usually carriers of Al, Cu, Fe—Ni alloy or of a stack of Cu—Al or Al—Cu—Al. The carrier is provided on the first side with the desired pattern and with a conductive layer of at least one of the metals Ni, Au, Ag and Pd. In the manufacturing process of the device, after placing a semiconductor element and providing the envelope, the part of the carrier wherein the pattern is not provided is removed. Subsequently, a mask is photolithographically provided on the second side of the carrier, after which contact surfaces or guide pins are formed. Thereafter, the semiconductor element is connected electrically to the contact surfaces, e.g. by soldering bonding wires between bonding pads of the semiconductor element and the contact surfaces.
However, the Soldering May Cause Some Problems Due to Non-Wetting Solder paste, which may result in failure on board level mounting and in reliability risks.